Fable II: Retold Chapter 5
The Cursed Snowglobe "Do I know you?" I asked. "Well I do believe I see a hero before me, who else would have recognized a genuine magical music box after all" he said as I gasped silently. "Yes, I remember you!" he said. "Well I don't know what to say" I said having no idea who this weird sod is. "You remember me don't you? Murgo, Albion most trustworthy provider of mystical apprentices and enchanted items" he said. "Oh! Now I remember you" I said remembering this rip-off artist from Old Town ten years ago "what brings you here?" "As it happens the very same source who procured that box has promised me new items just as bit as remarkable, and one that lets you see into the future, oh yes" he said. "Really? How much?" I asked. "I don't have it, but for now we shall have to content ourselves with a pretty but slightly cursed snowglobe" he said as I just stared at him. "You can't be serious?" I said. "My sources assures me that only a hero such as good as your good self can release the miniature village inside from its torment" he said. "Fine how much?" I asked. "Five gold" he said. "Here let me see this cursed snowglobe" I said handing him the gold as he handed me the ugliest snowglobe I've ever seen as I gave him a seriously look. "This is pretty?" I said but just before Murgo could answer the snowglobe glowed and I was blinded by a bright light. When I could see again I could see I was standing on a Cullis Gate but it wasn't working and everywhere I looked was black and white except for me and Jake and if this wasn't strange my sword glowed blue and my gun glowed yellow while the palm of my hands glowed red. "What the hell is going on?" I asked as I walked out down the hill and passed a house with a blue door. "This is weird" I said as I walked onto a bridge and looked ahead to see three blue men pointing their hands to a black and white man. "Help me, please make them stop" the man begged as the blue men turned towards me with swords in their hands. "Theresa what are they?" I asked. "Those are Blue Shadow they are the strength of an evil person that's died in this world" she said as they started to attack. "Can they be killed?" I asked blocking one of their attacks. "Only by your sword they are immune to Will and bullets" Theresa said as I struck one down with my sword. "Thanks for the information" I said striking the other ones down as the man that was black and white gained his color again. "Thank you that was….it was just horrible" he said. "Tell me what's happened here?" I asked. "This place is cursed, just look at it, these things, they've sucked all the color out of the world" he said. "I see, so that's why you were black and white when I saw you, they were stealing your color" I said. "You have to save the others, they have no idea what's going on, here you'll need this" he said handing me a blue key which I guessed went to the blue door on the house I passed. "Thanks, you go hide till the color returns" I said heading back to the house and as I opened the door I saw another black and white man and three more Blue Shadows as I pulled my sword out and began to slay the blue figures. After the last disappeared the man got his color back and looked at me. "Oh that's better, it's about time someone did something about this damn curse" he said. "Well your safe now" I said. "Hmm, you're going to need help if you're going to find your way to everyone, here I caught this when I was a little boy, I think it's a butterfly" he said walking to a cabinet. "A butterfly?" I said following him as he opened the cabinet doors as a blue orb like the one from the cave popped out. "Go on little butterfly" the man said as I punched it and it took off threw a window as I chased after it to the bridge, then past the windmill and right to a locked fence where more Blue Shadows appeared as Jake tackled one to the ground as he helped me fight off the shadows. After all the shadow were gone and the gates opened up, once I passed the carriage station I saw something go into a well so I followed it and climbed down into the dark well. At the bottom I saw it was a mine shaft as I followed it to a large cave where I saw on a rock far from me reach three Yellow Shadows and another man as they pulled riles from their backs and began shooting at me as I ducked to the ground and took out my pistol and began shooting the shadow down. It only took one good head shot for them to disappear and for the man to gain his color. "Ah, what a relief, thank you" he said. "What are you doing down here?" I asked. "I followed a fat birds down here, that is definitely that last time I'll do that, I managed to catch so you play with it" he said pulling a switch as an yellow orb flew towards the gate that was along the wall. Once I shot it and the gate was opened I followed the yellow orb into the tunnel and saw it go into the water. "It must be an underwater tunnel, hold your breath Jake" I said as I took a deep breath and pulled me and Jake down into the water. At the other side of the underwater tunnel I found that I was in a tomb with strange suits of armor as I saw the yellow orb ahead and shoot it again as I followed it deeper into the tomb. After following the orb future into the tomb I found a ladder at the end of the mine shafts as I carried Jake up it. Once out I saw I was back where I started but the yellow orb was waiting for me as I shoot it and followed it to yellow gates with a bell on it as they opened and the bell rang as children ran past me towards a large wooden bridge where they turned right of it, as I followed them I realized they were hallow and I could see threw them as they disappeared and I reached a school where three Red Shadows surrounded a woman. One of them used Time Control and appeared in front of me as I grabbed its face "Shock!" I said electrocuting it as it disappeared and I used Blades on the other two as the woman regained her color. "Oh than goodness that's over, but the children, they all ran away, they must be so scared the little mites, please you have to find them" she said. "Don't worry I'll find them, how many are there?" I asked. "Five" she said. "Ok I'll be right back" I said as me and Jake ran back to the bridge and walked into the small area where there were several houses. The scream of a child was heard as I ran into the nearest house to find a little girl but one Red Shadow as I hit it with Force Push as the girl regained her color. "Yeah I can go home now" she said. "Go back to your teacher, I'll get the others" I said as she ran off and I followed Jake behind the house where a boy was trapped by another Red Shadow. After tracking down the last of the children and eliminating the shadows I made my way to the school where the children were rushing into the building as I approached the School Mistress. "You found them all, oh well done" she said. "It was no trouble at all" I said. "Here the children want you to have this" she said handing me a seal that had been painted red and decorated with beads to make a face. "It's...uh lovely?" I said knowing the children were watching. "They say it the key to this town secrets" she said. "Well in that case thank you very much kids" I said. "Mind you they also stick crayons up their nostrils so I'd be careful if I were you" she said. "I will" I said heading back towards the large wood bridge the was next to a tomb wall with a red door. Inside was a dark tomb as I followed the sounds of voices and the lit torches and as I reached a large room with doors on the other side the doors closed behind me as Red, Blue, and Yellow Shadow's appeared and began to attack. After fighting my way past three rooms where I got ambushed and trapped I made my was past the last doors into a large room where I saw a woman in the center of a Cullis Gate with three hooded men with three different colored lights hitting their chest. "Be careful they are the Shadow Cultists" Theresa said as the girl looked towards me with hands covering her face. "Make it stop, please make it stop, I can't take this anymore" she cried as one of the Shadow Cultists looked towards me. "Kill the intruder" one said as the three colored shadows began to appear in the room as the girl began to whimper. "Hold on I'm coming!" I said as I took one gun in one hand and drew my sword in the other as I began to take down the first wave of Blue and Yellow Shadows then finished off the red leaving the three mean glowing a different color. "Red for Will, blue for strength, and yellow for skill" I said shooting the yellow man and hitting the red man with Force Push as I finished the last with one swing of my sword. As the woman regained her colors and moved her hands from her face "you, you saved me, thank you" she said as a light appeared around us "wait what's happening?" She asked as everything went white and when I could see again I was staring at a tree as the color and people began to return. "You did it, look at all this color, you saved us all, finally we can all rest in peace" the man I first meet said. "Wait what do you mean?" I asked as they started to clap and vanish into thin air. "Were they all ghosts?" I asked. "No memories of the pain and suffering they faced when they died and now thanks to you they are free" Theresa said as I made my way back to where I started and used to the Cullis gate to leave which took me back to where Murgo Caravan was as I held a new beautiful snow globe. "Oh well isn't that a thrill, not a trace of cursing on that snow globe" Murgo said. "Yeah thanks to me" I said. "Makes a nice little souvenir don't it?" he said. "Yeah I think I'll keep it" I said putting it in my bag. "Well my sources haven't brought me any other mystical items but come back soon" he said. "I will, and can you tell me how long was I gone?" I asked. "About a minute" Murgo said. "Really, I was stuck in there for hours" I said remembering why I came here. "Oh right Murgo has any odd people been around here that doesn't look like he lives here?" I asked. "If you're talking about that bloke with the submarine he's over there" Murgo said pointing towards the other side of the docks. "Thanks" I said making my way to a man close to the water with a strange boat in the water.